SoFreakingRandom
by xWaruiHitokirix
Summary: Ever wonder what the Inu gang would do if they were ever to do a dance party? Find out in chapter 2!
1. The Beginning

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime possibly used in this story.  
Chapter 1: Introduction (warning...does not make sense!) **  
**Mari:** It was a BEAUTIFUL day in some random theater in some random place in...japan!  
**Abby:** Mari...what the hell are you doing?  
**Mari:** -shifty eyes- narrating...  
**Abby:**...dork  
**Mari:** AM NOT! -tackles-  
**Trent:** -runs in with popcorn- cat fiiight!  
**Porky:** -runs in and lands in the middle of abby and mari- crap  
**Abby:** -tackles porky and steals the hidden airheads- ITS MINE! MIIIIINE! -runs out the door-  
**Mari, Trent:** -blink blink-  
**Porky:** wait wha-...NOOOOOO!  
**Abby:** -runs back in eating an airhead while pulling a tied up and gagged Kouga on a wagon- what I miss?  
**Trent:** -grumbles- fangirl...  
**Mari:** Says the one who's scared of a girl...  
**Trent:** AM NOT!  
**Mari:** -growls-  
**Trent:** -cowers-  
**Porky:** Idgits...  
**Kouga:** -muffled screaming and struggling-  
**Abby:** -smacks with airhead- quiet you!  
-Naraku, Kanna, Shippou, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyou and Kagome run in, trampling everyone to the ground-  
**Mari:** -jumps up- NO! BAD! BAD BAD BAD!  
**Abby:** -falls, twitch- Ma...ri!  
**Mari:** -innocent smile- i so didnt do it!  
**Abby:** DID TOO!  
**Mari:** NOT!  
**Inu:** -blink blink- um...chuu?-looks at Kanna who was wearing a cheerleader outfit- MY EYES!  
**Mari:** IDEA! -tackles inu, bounds, gags, throws in closet- DANCE PARTY TIME!  
**Stephen:** -runs in and tackles Mari down- YAAAY  
**Mari:** -screams and runs around in circles-  
**Trent and Porky:** -blink blink- Holy crap we're back in the fic! WOO!  
**Shippou:** -points- shuddup you!  
-Trent, Porky and Shippou start fighting and disappear behind the theater curtains-**  
**


	2. The Dance Party

**Chapter 2: The Dance Party (Its long so be prepared to read!)**  
Mari: -walks onstage with a microphone- Ahem! Ladies and Gentlemen...and Trent  
Trent: SCREW YOU MARI!  
Porky: HEY! BAD! NO! YOU CANT SCREW THE MARI DUDE DUDE!  
Stephen: -grabs chainsaw- YOU MUST DIE!  
Mari: -eye twitch- thats...it! TRENT SIT! PORKY...uh...ABBY ATTACK!  
Trent: -falls, twitch- Damn you!  
Abby: -blinks- fiiiiine -tackles, beats, ties, gags porky- bad porky...  
Porky: -tackled, beaten, tied, gagged- OO  
Mari: -clears throat- NOW THEN! Enjoy the dance party or...-satanic voice- PERISH!  
Naraku: -shifty eyes- Hit it! -walks onto stage wearing funky 70's clothes with platform shoes- We want the funk! Cause ima boogie-oogie-oogie till I just cant boogie no more! -does the pointy finger dance- Uh huh. Yeah! How d'ya like me now? -spins around and does a michael jackson, crotch grabbing move- WOO!  
Mari: -blink blink- HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR CAGE! -tackles Naraku off stage-  
Everyone else: -blink blink- what the freaking crap...?  
Mari: -walks back on stage- Ahem...Kanna's up nex-trips and falls offstage onto Miroku-  
Miroku: -blinks- ITS MY BIRTHDAY! -gropes mari-  
Mari: -groped- oh...hell..no! -grabs ladle-  
Miroku: -gulps- hehe...no hard feelings?  
Mari: HENTAI MONKEY! -beats with ladle-  
Trent: I LIIIIIVE!  
Abby: -mutters- damn...  
Kanna: -walks on stage in a cheerleader outfist carrying pompoms-  
Inu, Sesshomaru, Kouga: -scream- MY EEEEEEEEYES!  
Kanna: -ignores them and starts jumping around with an unaltered blank expression- Gimme a N-A-R! Gimme an A-K-U! whats that spell? Nara-gets hit with a fly-by pom-pom- ow...  
Inu, Sesshomaru, Kouga: -scream louder- OH THE INHUMANITY!  
Kagura: -flys in from nowhere, tackles Kanna to the floor, and drags her off stage- damn albinos...  
Mari: -stops beating Miroku- KOUGA! next! NOW!  
Kouga: -runs onstage with jeans and white t-shirt on- woo! -does the harlem shake- Move outta the way with your funky eyeshadow evil dudes...kouga's in the house! -does the worm-  
Abby: -eye twitch- HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR BONDS! -tackles Kouga and drags him back to her closet- I'll deal with your cute ass later!  
Mari: -blinks at abby- damn fangirls i swear...  
Abby: GO TO HELL!  
Mari: SEE YOU THERE! -clears throat- SHIPPOU! GET YOUR FURRY ASS UP HERE!  
Shippou: -runs onstage wearing baggy street pants and a ripped shirt- Shippou's furry ass is he-..-blinks- damn you mari...-does the c-walk- woo! go shippou! go shippou! its ya birthday not really! oh well! no one knows! get down! you can do it!...not really but still! -break dances-  
Souten: -runs in, tackles Shippou off stage- AWW! Shippou you were great! -huggles-  
Shippou: -screams- ITS THE SMALLER VERSION OF KIKYOU!   
Kikyou: -eye twitch- you...little...  
Souten: ..BASTARD! -beats shippou-  
Mari: Damn kids...-unlocks Sesshomaru's chains and pushes him onstage- GO!  
Sesshomaru: -growl- i'll get you back Mari.  
Mari: -death glare-  
Sesshomaru: okay okay i'm sorry! -grabs microphone- I'd like to dedicate this to my brother...Inuyasha!  
Inu: -blinks- ...the hell?  
Sesshomaru: this is to say i'm sorry for all those time i called you a damn hanyou who needs to die. Though...I meant it...this is for you! -sings and dances along to Bye Bye Bye, sending the glowing whip thing towards inu only to get his arm cut off by a fly-by Tetsusaiga shooting- DAMN!  
-Everyone looks at Inu-  
Inu: -innocent smile- It..wasn't me  
Mari: -huggles Sesshy and puts his chains back on- go to your corner! -glares at inu- bad dog!  
Inu: -eye twitch- BAD MARI!  
Mari: SIT!  
Inu: HA! doesnt wo-falls- the hell!  
Mari: I've got the powa! JAKEN! you worthless bag of warts is your turn!  
Jaken: I RESENT THAT!  
Mari: WELL I DONT!  
Jaken: Fiine...-jumps infront of a mirror- I'm too sexy for my robe, too sexy for my staff, too sexy it hurts -the mirror brakes- aww...-grins and turns around to the audience and starts stripping- i'm too sexy for my robe, too sexy for my staff, too sexy it hurts!  
-Everyone in the audience, screams and charges the imp thing with sharpened toothbrushes-  
Jaken: -runs out- HELP MEEEEEEEE!  
Mari: -dive rolls on stage- RIN! your turn!  
Rin: -skips on stage in a tutu kicking the newly re-entered Jaken around- I hate you! You hate me! lets get together and kick jaken. with a great big punch and akick from me to you! no more freaking impy thing! -giggles before growling at the green dude- WHY WONT YOU DIE! -runs and tackles Jaken off stage in an anime fight-cloud-  
-Everyone claps and cheers for Rin- KICK HIS ASS RIN!  
Mari: -whistles- INU! your turn!  
Inu: -grumbles and bursts onstage wearing really baggy pants and a baggy shirt- STOP! Yasha Time! -does the m-c hammer dance- uh! yeah! dun dunna na! na na! na na! -farts, blinks, blushes-  
Mari: Ooh! Inu did a poot!  
-Everyone points and laughs-  
Inu: DIE! -lunges at mari-  
Mari: SIT!  
Inu: -falls- damnit...  
Mari: -Tosses inu to abby- go crazy  
Abby: -crazed laughter-  
Mari: Fangirl...-clears throat- HENTAI MONKEY! your up next!  
Porky and Stephen: I'm not even entered!  
Mari: NOT YOU! MIROKU!  
Porky: oh..i sooo knew that...  
Trent: riiight  
Miroku: -prances onstage wearing a frilly pink tutu, doing ballet moves around the stage singing I'm A Little Teapo- I'm sooo sexy! It takes a real man to wear a frilly tutu...with RUFFLY SLEEVES! -falls- crap... -jumps up and does the splits, screaming in pain a few moments later- Ow...i think i did a reinactment of the nutcracker...-looks down at himself- yeah...alittle help...please...  
Abby: MIROKU! NOOO! -runs onstage and huggles the wounded monk- i'll help you...  
Miroku: why than- ...-gets glared at by Mari and Sango- NO! GET AWAY!  
Abby: NEVER! -drags Miroku away to her closet-  
Mari: -bows head- another one lost to the forces of fangirlism...ANYWAY! KIKBI...Kikyou!  
Kikyou: -growls- damn you mari  
Mari: shuddup you pile of dried clay!  
Kikyou: Pfft...-runs on stage with a shinidama-chuu microphone and starts singing along to barbie girl: "Ima barbie girl! In a barbie world! Made of plastic! Its fantastic!" -the music changes to Weird Al's version- Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair! i'm a relation to Naraku's incarnations! -blinks, realizing what she was singing- What the hell? -turns to see Kagome switching the CDs- YOU LITTLE WHORE! -runs and chases after her with a bow and arrow-  
Mari: BOTH OF YOU DIE! -blows both mikos up with plastic explosives-  
Inu: -stares wide-eyed-  
Mari: Hey...look on the brightside..NO more Kagome...  
Inu: -pause...pause...pause...- YES!**  
**


	3. Kouga\'s Escape

**Chapter 3: Kouga's escape...(not really)  
**Mari: -blink blink- something's missing...  
Stephen: WEED!  
Trent, Porky: HELL YEAH!  
Mari: damn stoners...  
Trent: ...the hell did i do!  
Mari: ...i proved a point  
Trent, Stephen: SHUDDUP!  
Abby: -blink blink- uh huh...  
Mari: OOH! i know! -blinks at Abby- ...the hell did you do with Kouga...?  
Abby: Nothing...  
Kouga: -bangs on the closet door- LEMME OUT LEMME OUT!  
Abby: -throws a random hard object at the closet door- SHUDDUP NAVE!  
Kouga: -silence-  
Mari, Trent, Porky, Stephen: -blink blink- daaaaaaamn\  
Abby: -innocent smile- i'll let him out...eventually  
Mari: RUN KOUGA! USE WOLF-FU TO GET THROUGH THE DOOR!  
Trent, Porky, Stephen, Abby: ...the fuck is wolf-fu?  
Kouga: -silence-...HIYA! -the door comes flying off-  
Mari: THAT'S wolf-fu...dumbas-wait...RUN KOUGA!  
Kouga: Ima running!  
Abby: -lunges- NEVER!  
Trent: Holy crap...  
Porky: Damn gluesniffers...  
Stephen: wait...the hell did i do?  
Mari: not you...-rolls eyes- ABBY SIT!  
Abby: -falls, twitch- DAMN YOU MARI!  
Mari: -tosses life-size kouga plush in the closet- Kouga went back home abby!  
Abby: -shuts the closet door- muahahahaha  
Kouga: -nowhere to be seen-  
Porky, Trent Stephen, Mari, Abby: -blink blink blink-  
-Awkward silence-  
Mari: -Jumps onto a chair- And thats how Kouga escaped from a bad case of fangirlism...  
Abby: -eye twitch- what...MARI YOU BITCH! -lunges-


End file.
